Golden Fox
by FaNTaSY-GuRL
Summary: Rukawa dreamt about something everyday, then he met 2 golden foxes, one with golden glints, the other is not. it has something to do with his past life. Rukawa X OC. it's non-yaoi. REVIEW PLS! *chp 4 up*
1. Chapter One : The Dream

CHAPTER ONE : THE DREAM  
  
One night, Rukawa is dreaming about something he kept dreaming about since past 2 months.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Huh?!" said Rukawa in reply.  
  
"Please, come rescue me, from Oxvera!!" said the girl's voice.  
  
"Who the hell is Oxvera? And who are you?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Who am I isn't important right now. I can give you a page long of explanation if you want to. It has something to do with your past lives." said the girl, then, tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Kaede, don't you remember me?" asked her, with a very sad expression on her face, that looks like she really demanded him to remember.  
  
"I wish I am, but sorry, I am not" said Rukawa very politely. It hurt him so hard just to see the girl cry with such expression on her face. Somewhere in him doesn't allow him to see her face like that. He wanted to see her smiling at him, as it seems that it's a total refresh for him. However, somewhere in him just doesn't want to see her cry. "Don't cry" said Rukawa. Then suddenly when he's walking towards her, she was tied up so tightly into something that looked like a disgusting wall full of blood, and the situation became just like hell.  
  
"Kaede! Help me!! Not much time! I'll explain everything for you but just now, help!!! I don't want to lose you for the second time!!!" said the girl. *Second time? What is she talking about?!*. Then soon, a very ugly woman with total black clothings, with purply-black hair which resembles of a heating fire, and a very evil look on her face, just enough to send shivers down everyone's spine. Rukawa doesn't feel good at all, he's not scared about this woman hit him and that he died. He's worried that she'll do something to the girl with golden hair that was tied up. Rukawa can't see her face clearly, and when he neared there, he was blown out by a very strong wind. Rukawa lost his consciousness, until.  
  
That morning, Rukawa finally woke up from his most unwanted dream of all.  
  
"Why from all dreams you can have, you always had this dream?!" Rukawa muttered softly. But somewhere in him told him that he wanted to see the dream again, wanting to see the girl again, wanting to figure out who she is, and wanting to find out the mystery beneath all of them. *No, that's not true. I could never fall for any girl, in my entire life.* thought Rukawa, as he began showering and dressing afterwards. Then, he goes to school by his favourite bike. As usual, he got stares from all those girls who go gaga over him. He ignored them, pretending to sleep, while listening to a classical music. That way he calmed down himself way better.  
  
Just then, Rukawa felt something went past him. A fox. *A fox??* thought Rukawa. There shouldn't be a fox anywhere around. But he didn't care anyway. Just as always.  
  
The rest of the day went ever-so-smoothly. He didn't get scolded by the teachers for sleeping in class, and the basketball practice was just as usual, fun, only to be bothered a little by that 'idiot' Sakuragi Hanamichi he really hated.  
  
And as he went home by his bike (again), he noticed the fox again. The fox is disappearing as fast as lightning after the fox seems to realize that Rukawa's looking at him/her (still unknown gender). Rukawa became curious, but continued going home anyway.  
  
That night, Rukawa had a different dream, well, we can say it's different. In this dream, the girl with golden hair who got tied up in the previous dreams of his, slowly turned into a fox, a very beautiful fox, with golden furs that still shines out even without any light around. Its furs are so soft. Its tail leaving golden glitters every time it's being moved. Just then a blinding light stroke him and he woke up, on the next morning.  
  
"What was that dream? Pretty different.hmm.golden fox.fox?! Does it have anything to do with the fox I encountered twice yesterday? Well, better check it out" muttered Rukawa, as he prepared himself for school. On his way to school, he met the fox again. Its colour is golden.  
  
"Aah, can it be? Can it be the fox in my dream? Could it be that.this fox is the girl I met several times in my dreams? Ah, of course not." muttered Rukawa. Suddenly, another voice inside him says, "No Rukawa, that is NOT the fox you encountered in your dreams. Yeah, it has the same colour, same type, and everything. But this fox doesn't shine even with sunshines, the one in your dream shines without a single light. Come to think of it, Rukawa.". Then, Rukawa felt like the fox is smiling at him. Of course, he didn't smile back. He rushed his way to school.  
  
When he arrived, he quickly got into his class and started sleeping. After a little while, the other students came in, used to how Rukawa behaves, just sits down at their appropriate seats. Then, the teacher came in, who is called Nanako-sensei. She's the kindest teacher of all. She never even scolded Rukawa about sleeping in class, unlike any other teachers who seemed to be very short tempered.  
  
"Today, we're having a new student. Fiona de Rosmenta. Come in" said Nanako- sensei. The girl came in, with very elegant steps. The minute she stepped in, drools are formed around the guys' mouth, some even fell on their table. She's indeed beautiful, with foxy eyes, exactly like fox's eyes, even more exact than Rukawa's. She's very slender. Her height is the most shocking thing. She's around 180 cm tall! Her long legs are so adorable, and her golden hair hung loose 'til her waist. Her foxy eyes are considered large for a fox's eye but its colour really looked like a fox. Icy blue, with aurora blue around the middle. She seemed pretty cold though.  
  
"Good morning, everybody. My name is Fiona de Rosmenta. My mom is Italian and my father's French. My auntie married to a Japanese man, and I live with them here now. Pleasure meeting you all" said her with a smile that totally drove the guys out crazy.  
  
"Ok Miss Fiona. You may take the seat there, next to Monica" said Nanako- sensei, pointing at the seat. Fiona nods and sit there. Rukawa's really startled when he saw the girl. She looked so much like the girl in his dream!! But another voice in him said, "No. She isn't the one. The one in your dream has warm looks that softened you. This one has icy glares, and seemed cold. She can't be the one.".  
  
At the practice, Fiona is watching Rukawa. Rukawa gave her a single glance. Somehow, Rukawa did not feel good when she's around. However, his glance seemed to turn into a glare. But somehow, the girl did not budge. She even grinned to him. *What's with this girl?! I gave her a cold glare and she gave me a grin?! How weird!!!*. Suddenly, Sakuragi noticed that Rukawa's glaring into someone. He quickly followed the direction of Rukawa's eyes and found the fox-eyed blondie girl.  
  
"Nyahahaha! Hey look everybody! Rukawa's staring at someone! A GIRL!!!!" said Hanamichi, stressing the word 'girl' as hard as possible. Everyone turned to look. All the guys drooled (as she is still grinning, at Rukawa though), and all the girls turned jealous, except Ayako and Haruko. They watched while sweatdropping hard at the view in front of them. The team members drooled much, and looks like the gym is at the risk of getting flooded. Ayako took a quick act.  
  
"Hey everybody!! Don't drool too much! Now clean them up!" ordered Ayako, while swatting each team member with her infamous paper fan. Everyone turned conscious, holding their poor butt ^^;.  
  
"A-Aya-chan!! Pity that you did such a thing to me.can't you be any sweeter?" asked Ryota with a puppy-look on his face.  
  
"No way, Ryota-kun, if you cannot be sweeter to everybody else" said Ayako, swatting on Ryota's head this time. Ryota gave up and stopped drooling by now, because he realized that he needn't drool over the blondie girl. He can drool over his Aya-chan instead ^^.  
  
However, the other guys seemed to be back into their own dreamlands, even Mitsui. "She's incredibly beautiful. I specially admired her eyes. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." thought Mitsui. He immediately fell in love with Fiona. Her charm is simply irresistible. He was surprised when he found out that Rukawa's glaring at her. He just can't believe it, even though he knew it won't be like Rukawa to give a passionate stare to a girl, no matter how goddess-like the girl is. *Rukawa is just strange. He is really gifted as a guy. He has fully-built body, tall, very handsome, sexy, a very skilled basketball player, and has that rare undescribable attraction towards girls. He should've used those things properly. A normal guy, I would say, if he had all those qualities in him, he would use it to flirt with as many girls as he can, and to show everyone that he's above them all. This one is not. He's just so quiet and never showed any attraction towards any girl, just remained silent. Then towards this beautiful girl, he made a glare. How weird can someone be???* thought Mitsui. After that, he concentrated back on the game, until the practice ended. Rukawa showed no attraction towards Fiona. Something in him wouldn't allow him to fall for her, somehow. After the practice ended, Rukawa cycled home without noticing that a SHINY golden fox just went past by. 


	2. Chapter Two : Annalea Sephione Resmontel...

Hi guys!!! Now finally with chappie 2!! Pls review!! I'll appreciate them very much!!! Oh yeah, sorry that I didn't include the disclaimers on the first chapter. I just forgot!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Slam Dunk isn't mine, wasn't mine, and won't be mine, okay? So don't sue me. Sorry I forgot to put this one on the first chappie! Don't think I use this for sale okay? Oh yea, every SD char here don't belong to me, except Annalea, Fiona, and some other chars. I wish Rukawa-kun is mine tho.he's really irresistible!!  
  
If any of u wanna email me or b friends, email me at : Cho_ChaNG_GuRL@hotmail.com ^^  
  
O yea, I'll review ur stories if u review mine. Thanks again! now on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER TWO : ANNALEA SEPHIONE RESMONTELLE  
  
On the next morning, Nanako-sensei announced another new student.  
  
"Miss Annalea, you may come in." said Nanako-sensei, terribly worried at how the guys would look like when they see the girl. She resembles of a goddess.  
  
Annalea walked in, and Nanako-sensei's prediction is right. The guys drooled more than when they drooled for Fiona. They made their area flooding and it expanded even to the others, who aren't drooling. All the guys are drooling except Rukawa who is fast asleep.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Nice meeting you all. My name is Annalea Sephione Resmontelle. Sorry if it's quite complex to pronounce. My mother came from Spain and my father came from France. Anyway, I am 181 cm tall, and I weigh around 50 kg. Nice to meet you!!" said her. She has those fox eyes as well. But a bit larger. It has royal blue colour with a little sense of violet purple at the middle, and a little sense of light purple-bluish in the edge. Her eyes are really beautiful. The short skirt of a uniform totally reveals her beautiful sexy long legs, one thing that made the guys drooled the most. Her hair is very light golden (nearly silverish-blonde, like Marilyn Monroe's). It shines brightly even without lights. Her smile is full of warmth and can make you feel happy just by seeing it. She's very slender. Even though she isn't wearing something tight, you can see her beautiful curves. Her skin is very pale (it's the same colour as Rukawa's skin) yet very beautiful. It looks so soft and slippery, like anybody will slide their hands down very quickly if they touch her skin. Her hair could leave golden glints as the wind blew it around.  
  
"Miss Annalea, you may take a seat next to Rukawa Kaede, at the back of the class. That's the only seat we have left for now" said Nanako-sensei pointing at the seat. Annalea nods and walked towards the seat. Rukawa felt golden glints near him, and found out that it belongs to a girl, with an incredibly beautiful hair, and foxy eyes. She looked so much like Fiona, but she's way much prettier in Rukawa's opinion. He suddenly had a weird feeling.  
  
"Rukawa. That's it! She's the golden girl who appeared in your dreams! There's no way mistaking it!!" said a voice inside Rukawa. Rukawa agreed on that. He smiled on the girl, causing her to blush. Rukawa suddenly realised that she's a shy girl, but her acts does not show that she's a fan of Rukawa already. He liked it. He liked girls who don't judge someone by their looks. She blushed probably because of his looks, but she didn't jump joyfully or even shouted out loud showing that she's very very happy. She just smiled back sweetly and began opening her schoolbooks.  
  
"She's so adorable" thought Rukawa to himself while pretending to sleep. Then he kicked himself mentally. "What am I thinking about?! I am Rukawa Kaede. I should not fall for girls" he reminded himself. But he can't stand the charm of this beautiful girl, might considerably be called a lady. Her hair is long and straight. It has some braids at the right side of her head. He secretly admired her looks.  
  
She seemed to realise Rukawa's stare on her. She glanced at him and smiled her angelic smile. Rukawa cannot sleep anymore now. He just pretended to sleep so he can secretly look at her. "She's the girl of my dreams. I'll never let her go" thought Rukawa.  
  
When the bell rang, signalling recess, all of them got out of the classroom except Rukawa and Annalea. He decided to talk to her.  
  
"Err.hi" said Rukawa nervously.  
  
"Hi!" said the girl with her angelic smile.  
  
"Errm, is your name Annalea?" asked Rukawa rather politely.  
  
"Yes it is. But you can call me Anna or Alea if you'd like" said Annalea, still on her smile.  
  
"What made you go here? I mean, Japan, Kanagawa, and Shohoku?" asked Rukawa, surprised when he realised he had said so many words.  
  
"Long story actually. My parents are still living peacefully back in Britain. Well I used to live there. Suddenly, my parents asked me to stay with my Aunt, Aunt Jannie. She's my mother's older sister. Aunt Jannie lived here with her husband, Uncle Fred. They seemed to have interest in Japanese culture and technology. They're both Spanish I suppose. They went here around 10 years ago. My mother said she's so lonely at home, because she can't have any child" said her, pausing for a moment before continuing. "And back home, my parents are still living peacefully with my little sister, Josephine. She's much shorter than me even though I'm just 2 years older. And besides, she's got brown hair. So much unlike mine, don't you think so?" asked Annalea.  
  
"Sure" was all Rukawa said.  
  
"When people encounter us, they'll never know that we're sisters. Our face don't even look like each other's" explained Annalea. Rukawa nodded. Then, she continues. "Then, I moved here, to Japan. My aunt and uncle happened to be staying in Kanagawa. Then, when they asked me to choose which school to go to, I chose Shohoku. Because it says that it has a great basketball team" said Annalea.  
  
"Why? Are you a fan of basketball or something? Or.do you play basketball?" asked Rukawa, full of interest.  
  
"I love basketball and I do play basketball. I used to do it really often back in Britain with my fellow team members. And I was the captain, though I'm just a first year" explained Annalea.  
  
"Would you like to have a one-on-one with me?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Oh! You play basketball too?! I didn't know about that! How tall are you? Err, and could you please stand up for a moment please?" said Annalea excitedly. "Ehh, sure." said Rukawa as he stood up. Annalea stood up too. Their heights are so close.  
  
"I am 189 cm. I grew 2 cms since last year" said Rukawa.  
  
"Wow! I'm 181 cm. I'm only 8 cms behind you" said Annalea teasingly. She realised that if she looked straight at him, her eyes would meet the tip of his nose. She looked up and saw his adorable eyes. They melted each other in a stare that seemed like eternity. Just then Annalea regained consciousness and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Umm, sorry, I didn't mean of any offence. I just.just." said Annalea, then tears started rolling down her cheek, while she herself didn't know why was she crying. Just then, Rukawa approached her and his gentle hand wiped away her tears. Then, he looked clearly into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Anna-san. If you ever had any problem, you can always talk to me" said Rukawa. He smiled afterwards. Annalea smiled back, not knowing the fact that Rukawa actually rarely smiled, that if he smiled then something very special to him must've happened. Annalea still cried, this time even more. Rukawa couldn't help himself. He brought her into his embrace. Annalea didn't budge. Her tears reduced as time passes. Then when she isn't crying anymore, Rukawa let go off Annalea.  
  
"Thanks Rukawa-kun. You're so nice. Pleasure meeting you" said Annalea as she left the classroom with a blushing face. "He's hot" she thought, running downstairs into the canteen. While back in the classroom, Rukawa stared at his palm, and then he held his chest. "I can't believe I hugged her." thought Rukawa.  
  
Then, at the practice, Fiona is still watching Rukawa. Mitsui still looked at her with dreamy eyes. But then soon Fiona left. Seemed as she was in a hurry. Then, Annalea came, not in her uniform though. She's wearing a white T-Shirt with a mini-skirt and had tight pants under it. Mitsui looked even more dreamier on her. And he noticed Rukawa giving her a smile, which is really unusual. "Hah!! Rukawa likes this girl, huh? No way he is getting her, 'coz I will!!" thought Mitsui. Just then, Annalea entered the gym, with basketball shoes. The guys drooled at the view they got there.  
  
"Hey! Umm, can I, play for a while, with, umm, Rukawa-kun?" asked Annalea. After that, Rukawa walked towards her and nodded.  
  
"Sorry if this bothers the practice. But I've promised her a few hours ago" explained Rukawa.  
  
"Alright, boy! And by the way, we'd like to see how good the girl is. She must be a superb if she can beat you" teased Miyagi.  
  
"Hmph!" said Rukawa in reply.  
  
"Oh, by the way, can we start now???" asked Annalea, sweatdrops at what she saw. Both Rukawa and Miyagi in chibi forms backing each other, looked angry, hands folded on their chest, and then sparks started to appear between them. "Umm, could you two please just stop???" asked Annalea softly. Rukawa backed a few steps, wanting to keep some distance between him and Miyagi, while Miyagi, seeing his Aya-chan, who's signalling to him to stop, finally stopped glaring at Rukawa.  
  
"Okay, so let me have a match with her, alright?" said Rukawa.  
  
"Sure you can, you sure want to have a lovely match with your girlie- friend" teased Miyagi again. Rukawa and Annalea blushed, then Rukawa glared again at Miyagi. "Ok, ok, I give up. Yea you can have a match with her" said Miyagi, giving up. He couldn't stand Rukawa's glare for long. Just then, the match begins, with Ayako as the referee. At jump ball, Rukawa got the ball, but4 he was surprised when he saw Annalea's jump. It's really high for a girl. It even almost equals him! He then dribbled into her half, and made a lay-up shot. But surprisingly, Annalea blocked it. She grabbed the ball and dribbled it towards another half. She's running so fast!! But Rukawa's faster undoubtedly. He was right in front of the basket, ready to swat her ball. And he did. She actually tried to make a dunk, and she jumped as high as Rukawa. But Rukawa managed to swat the ball away from her. He then dribbled towards the other half, and tried to make a three- point shot. But he was blocked by Annalea. And then such things go on, meanwhile the Shohoku basketball team members are all sweatdropping and turned impatient.  
  
"God, they've been playing for 10 minutes, and none of them had scored even once!! This girl rivals Rukawa better than Sendoh!!!" said Miyagi in disbelief. He continued to watch the game, with the final score of 0-0. Everyone sweatdropped, while Rukawa and Annalea were breathing hard.  
  
"You're good." said Rukawa.  
  
"You're good too." said Annalea.  
  
"The first time I played without getting any points."  
  
"Me too.you're the best opponent I've ever.had."  
  
"Would you mind.joining.the.team.?"  
  
"Whh-what?! M-me?! W-well.I don't think.I can.because.this is.for guys."  
  
"I think.it's fine.to bend.the rules.a bit"  
  
"Ohohoho, you can join in, Ms. Resmontelle" said Anzai-sensei, suddenly came in.  
  
"Yes, Miss A-err.how should I call you???" asked Miyagi.  
  
"Annalea would be fine" said Annalea.  
  
"Ok. Umm, Annalea, you'd be such a great help for our team. I hope you'd like to join our team. I'm not forcing you, but I'm pleading you.please." said a chibi Ryota with hands in a prayer's position. She giggled at the view and then said, "Ok, fine then. Now you can stop praying 'coz the goddess already granted your wish" said Annalea, with a welcoming position, as Ryota was kneeling in front of her. Everyone burst out laughing at her joke. Even Rukawa. Yes, Rukawa's actually LAUGHING. But everyone else was too busy laughing to notice that Rukawa had been laughing too. Only Annalea heard him laugh.  
  
"Rukawa-kun, you're so cute when you're laughing" blurted Annalea. Everyone froze. Rukawa.laughing? That thing seemed too good to be true, as they really know how Rukawa is like. But this girl, said Rukawa had just laughed. Then, much to their surprise, Rukawa smiled, to one and only Annalea Resmontelle.  
  
"Yeah, I did laugh, Anna-san" said Rukawa, still smiling. Annalea, who didn't really know his usual behaviour, smiled back without a single sign of surprises. This added even more surprises to the team members. Then, Annalea and Rukawa moved onto a seat, having a chat. They talked as if there's no one there to bother them. While the team members all had their jaws dropped. In the chat, Rukawa laughed and smiled a lot-seemed that Annalea had some sense of humor-and it highly surprised the whole team.  
  
"Record!!! The first time kitsune smiled and laughed a lot, in a day!!" said Hanamichi out loud, but Rukawa seemed to ignore it, though Annalea didn't.  
  
"What do you mean? I think he is a guy who smiles much" said Annalea, seeing that the team members had their jaws dropped, while she looked at them in confusion.  
  
"God. I think she knew him at a time which is TOO good" said Ayako.  
  
"Yeah, wait until she knows his true self" said Ryota.  
  
"Ermm.guys, what do you mean? Is Rukawa like a guy who never smiles, or at least doesn't smile much? But I don't think such guys do exist. Especially cuties like him" teased Annalea. Rukawa smiled again. "The first time I saw you I thought you were shy. But now I know you're not" said Rukawa. She just smiled back at him.  
  
"What you said was true, Annalea-san. We've never ever seen him smiled since the first day of him entering this school, even until yesterday. This is the first time we saw him smile" said Ayako.  
  
"Really?! Wow, then you guys must thank me for making him smile" joked Annalea, then everyone burst out laughing. Rukawa just smiled.  
  
"Anyway, it's incredible for you to have succeeded in making him laugh. I guess none of us here can do it" said Ayako.  
  
"Hehehe, thanks, umm.what's your name?" asked Annalea.  
  
"Ayako"  
  
"Oh, alright. Thanks, um, Ayako-san" said Annalea, blushing slightly, for being unable to say such simple words.  
  
"By the way, how did you know Rukawa?" asked Ayako.  
  
"I'm in the same class as he's in. And we talked during recess" said Annalea, glanced at Rukawa. Ayako noticed it, and began teasing her. "Haa! I guess you've fallen in love with this school's heartthrob." whispered her so that none could hear except her.  
  
"No way! What are you thinking about?! And by the way did you just say, heartthrob?!" said Annalea in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. H-e-a-r-t-t-h-r-o-b, did I spell it right? And why? You seemed quite surprised" said Ayako.  
  
"It was obvious that he's the heartthrob of this school with that typical handsome face, built body, and basketball skills. But I just didn't notice it because I didn't see any girl tailing him behind. At that moment, I thought Shohoku girls took personality as the highest priority, which means they preferred personality to looks. But I guess I was indeed wrong ^^" said Annalea, followed with a giggle, from both her and Ayako.  
  
"Wait till you see him play basketball a bit later, or at least when he made a successful dunk. His fans will come in and cheer crazily on him" said Ayako.  
  
"Oh really? How do they look? Breath-takingly pretty?" asked Annalea.  
  
"I don't think so. Rukawa didn't give a damn out of them anyway. He didn't care if they're goddess-like or even as ugly as the ugliest monsters" said Ayako.  
  
"Hahaha, what a quote you got there, Ayako-san. Do you like literatures?"  
  
"No, I HATE literatures. But once I was asked to make an article for a teen magazine. And then they say I excel at literatures and that I should be a writer or something. It would take the hell out of me" said Ayako.  
  
"Oh I see, but why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Thanks for the advice but I guess it would take a long time for me to like literatures. They're so boring! And by the way, we'll start the practice now" said Ayako.  
  
"Alright!!" said Annalea. She moved into the court and started playing. She's in the same team with Hanamichi and Ryota, while Rukawa is in the other team with two other juniors (this story takes place with the former freshmen now sophomores, in other words they're 2nd year students now, so Akagi and Kogure aren't in the team. Somehow, Mitsui got to repeat his grade so he'll still be in the team).  
  
"This will be the continuance of our previous game, Rukawa-kun" said Annalea with challenging eyes.  
  
"Sure, Anna-san" said Rukawa, smiled again. But this time the team members didn't get surprised. They knew that Rukawa will only smile to Annalea. But it'll surprise them if he smiled to someone else. Then, it seems that the game was another one-on-one between Rukawa and Annalea. The points are 2-2, not scored by either Annalea or Rukawa. Each of them are guarding each other tightly. Ryota made a point to Annalea's side, and one of the freshmen did one lay-up, evening the score. That score didn't change until the game ends. All of them are exhausted.  
  
"Geez!! That was a great game!!" said Ryota.  
  
"Ohohoho. Annalea-kun, now I'd like to see you play, paired with Rukawa" said Anzai-sensei.  
  
"Alright, sensei" said Annalea, giving Rukawa a naughty smile, and Rukawa returned with the same smile.  
  
"Okay!! Me and Hanamichi will handle you two. Aya-chan, you'll be the referee again" said Ryota. Ayako nodded. So now Annalea and Rukawa are in the same team. Anzai-sensei knew that their combination is very powerful, but he wasn't sure, so he just tried it out.  
  
Anzai was right. They made a perfect combination, better than Rukawa with Hanamichi. They kept passing the ball to each other until someone is close enough to the basket and then the person scores. Annalea had an amazing scoring ability. She can dunk, very rare for girls. Rukawa also did dunks mainly. But he managed to do a fade-away three pointer, so as Annalea. Their defenses are very tight. Ryota's defense couldn't rival both of them. Hanamichi could, but two is too much for him. Once, he tried to shoot. Rukawa failed to block him but out of nowhere Annalea would always jump after Rukawa and did the blocking. Their combination is great. About scoring, Rukawa usually let Annalea do the first attempt, so that if she fails, he could take the rebound and make a dunk. Once, Annalea threw the ball without aiming it, from the 3-pointer line. Before that she gave a signal to Rukawa. Rukawa understood it well, and as the ball flew, he ran and made a mid-air dunk, perfecting the shot Annalea had made. They seemed to be able to read each other's mind very well. Annalea is faster than Miyagi. Rukawa is swiftier than Sakuragi. Annalea can jump as high as Rukawa. And when she wants to, she could unleash her true power, which is almost as strong as Hanamichi's. And somehow, she seemed to have a hidden power that she can use if she wants to. That power is to send someone fell down when they try to block her dunk, only dunk. She can't do it on lay-ups or three-pointers, or any other shots. So, if she tried to make a dunk and someone tried to block it, when they're close enough to the ball, she'll send them down very slowly, so it won't be considered a foul. She could choose to use it or not. She tried to use it on Rukawa but she can't. She doesn't want to do it on Rukawa, but she doesn't know why. But she did several times on Miyagi and Sakuragi. The game ended with the score of 48-2 in favor of Rukawa and Annalea's team. They blocked their opponent's shots so many times that Hanamichi could only score one out of a certain twenties.  
  
"You two were awesome! We'll easily win every games with you two in our team!!" said Ryota.  
  
"Ohohoho. Yes, Miyagi-kun is right. And we're going to the Winter Championship too. I hope you would like to play with us" said Anzai-sensei.  
  
"Of course, sensei. I can't wait to play again with this rival of mine" said Annalea, looked at Rukawa.  
  
"Ohohoho, but in the games you shouldn't play as rivals"  
  
"Sure sensei. I will make you sure that we'll win. Right, Rukawa-kun?" said Annalea, looked again to Rukawa.  
  
"Sure thing, Anna-kun" said Rukawa with thumbs up. Annalea gave him a thumb up too. Everyone shook their head in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my God, they look so cute together. Don't you think they'll make a perfect couple?" said Ayako.  
  
"Sure Aya-chan. Just like us" said Ryota, followed with a swat from Ayako on his butt. He cried in chibi form, while everyone else laughed. Miyagi is specially funny today.  
  
The rest of the practice goes well. Rukawa seemed to enjoy Annalea's company. And then he decided to walk her home.  
  
"Okay Rukawa-kun. But I'd like to visit your house. Can I?" asked Annalea.  
  
"Sure, but please make sure your jaws don't drop" said Rukawa, winked. Annalea sure was confused. Then, Rukawa let her sit behind him on the bike and he rode her to his house. Rukawa's prediction was right. She had her jaws dropped upon seeing his house. It's considerably not a house. More like a palace or something, with great gardens. She entered the house only to find her jaws dropped even more. The inside is much like a palace, with very luxurious chandeliers. He then led her to a very beautiful room, that is shaped round, with a grand piano near the corner. It is totally carpeted in red, and there's a T-Junctioned stairs. So it's like, the man, walking from the left side, and the woman from the right side. Then walked down together, holding hands, ready to dance.  
  
"Is this a ballroom?" asked Annalea in awe.  
  
"You got that right. Wanna dance?"  
  
"What?! I can't dance in this outfit"  
  
"I have a surprise for you then. But later on. Now I'll tour you around the house" said Rukawa. He toured her around the house, and she had her jaws dropped all the way, especially when they reached Rukawa's room, which is on the top floor. It isn't messy like other guys' rooms (probably the maids are cleaning it everyday, yeah, that must be it, Annalea.), instead, it's really clean, and royal-styled. There's a mirror with a golden frame on the wall. The wall was coloured golden itself. There's even a chandelier in the room. The study desk is very well furnished. His bed's king-sized, and there are lots of pillows. There's a TV, complete game devices, and a brown couch in front of the TV. The bathroom that was connected to his room is also beautiful. She admired it a lot.  
  
"Rukawa, your room is.awesome. How'd you get it so clean, and not messy???" asked Annalea.  
  
"My parents. Not to mean that they're cleaning my room. They always got mad when they saw my room's messy. I think I'm used to that, so now I always kept my room clean and tidy" said Rukawa.  
  
"Oh, that's great"  
  
"Now I'd like to show you the outside of the house" said Rukawa. Annalea gasped several times. Rukawa had a perfect swimming pool, with a sweet little garden surrounding it, with some paths that lead to the house. There are also some relaxing chairs. Then, as they walked, Annalea saw a tennis court, a basketball court, and even a golf court!!  
  
"Who plays golf in your family?!?"  
  
"My dad, and he usually took his friends too"  
  
"Oh I see. And by the way, where are your parents???"  
  
"They're in America, for a business-related thingy"  
  
"Oh ok. Um, by the way, what was the surprise you were going to give me?"  
  
"Ah, follow me" said Rukawa, as he led her into his room. He checked his wardrobe for a while, and then he gave her something, wrapped in a beautiful wrapping paper.  
  
"What is inside?"  
  
"Just check it out. I'll go outside by the way" said Rukawa. He went outside and closed the door, as Annalea looked in confusion. Then she opened it, and was so surprised. A gown! A very beautiful gown! And, she realized that she's got to wear it. She wore it, and then she did something with her hair, which Rukawa didn't know (because he's outside and he's not planning to spy her). Then she opened the door, and saw Rukawa with his jaws dropped.  
  
She's extremely beautiful in the gown. The gown is coloured golden-brown, which matched her hair. Her hair had turned into so many curls, and she looked elegant with it. Each of them left golden glints as they moved. He's wearing a diamond necklace, that shines brightly amongst her hair.  
  
"You're beautiful." said Rukawa, and she noticed that he's already wearing his coat.  
  
"You too" teased her.  
  
"Now, let's get ready for the dance. I've asked the musicians to get ready"  
  
"What?! Oh, umm, alright. From where should we be going?" asked her, then Rukawa led her to a room and gave her some instructions. Then, the maids came, doing all the make-ups on her. Rukawa was in the opposite room. Then, he got out, standing in front of the room, and Annalea is also in front of her room. They walked towards each other, and then Rukawa offered her a hand. She put her hand inside his, and he led her to the ball floor. The music began. There are violinists, pianist, trumpet players, etc. Right now it's a slow music, some kind of a waltz. Rukawa danced like an expert, and Annalea decided to ask.  
  
"Hey Rukawa! Where did you learn to dance???"  
  
"I'm just using my instinct. I've never learn how to dance, nor had danced with someone. It's the first time I've danced"  
  
"Reaaalllyy???! But you've danced like a maestro!!! You should join a dancing competition. I'm sure you'll win!!!"  
  
"Thanks but sometimes when I'm not in the mood of dancing I could dance like crap, and I've tried it once, by myself"  
  
"Hahaha, but by the way, let's continue dance" said Annalea. They continued the dance in silence. Rukawa's maids looked at them and some fainted. Well, ALL his maids are in love with their master, Kaede Rukawa. So, the fact is, he's popular in his house nor school, nor Kanagawa, who had known him for his basketball skills.  
  
"I never knew that your maids are crazy for you. Well, half of the Kanagawa female population do, actually" teased Annalea.  
  
"Shut up. I don't care about that anyway. I only cared about someone"  
  
"And who is it??"  
  
"You don't have a right to know"  
  
"Okay, okay, I don't wanna burn up my dancing partner with anger 'coz he'll be dancing like crap then. Sorry!!" said Annalea. Rukawa laughed at her joke. It's the first time the maids heard their master laughed, and they fainted again on how good he looks when he laughs. When the music ended, Rukawa brought Annalea to his room, and gave some other female clothes, more casual ones, for her to change. He went out again. Then, she came out, wearing a creay-chocolate tanktop with a mini-skirt with lighter colour. And she's wearing gypsy-styled boots, which had the same colour.  
  
"Thanks Rukawa-kun" said Annalea, with a smile, not blushing at all.  
  
"It's okay. I don't use it. And both my mom and sis can't use it anymore"  
  
"Sis? You have a sister?"  
  
"Yeah. She's older than me by 4 years. Now she's in Britain, in a university. She's studying about biology. That's her main hobby"  
  
"Does she look like you?"  
  
"Not at all. She has light brown hair like my mom. Her face isn't sharp like mine. And she's about 10 cms shorter than me. But I don't know if she'd grown. She's shorter than you I suppose"  
  
"Oh I see. Does she play basketball?"  
  
"No. She swims and plays volleyball"  
  
"Oh, did she ever see you playing basketball?"  
  
"Just once, when I was still a Junior High student"  
  
"Poor you. Do you hate your sister?"  
  
"Not really. But she's really really annoying at times and can boast about herself way MORE than what she could do, like that idiot Sakuragi Hanamichi who used to call himself a tensai. If he's the tensai, who's the idiot one??? I can't even begin to imagine"  
  
"Hahaha, never knew you got some sense of humor, Rukawa-kun. And I can't imagine a girl as irritating as Sakuragi though. But I don't think your sister is that bad"  
  
"Well, she is"  
  
"Oh okay. Hmm, I'd better go home or mom will be angry"  
  
"Umm, would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
"Eh??? Um, well, umm.alright, but I'd better call mom first"  
  
"Okay. You can use my cell phone or the telephone there, at the corner of my living room"  
  
"Umm, if we want a quick progress I think using your cell will be better, since the living room is on the ground floor, and the dining room is on the third floor. I might got exhausted when I came back here" said her. She's right. Rukawa's room is on the fifth floor. She'll have to go downstairs 5 floors and go upstairs again 5 floors then go downstairs again 2 floors. It would be too exhausting.  
  
"Okay. Here" said Rukawa, handing her the cell phone, which is NOKIA.  
  
"Wow! Cool NOKIA you got here! What series do you have?"  
  
"Umm, the one you hold there is NOKIA 7650, I still had NOKIA 3330, 3310, 3315, 8210, 8310, 9210, 5210, 8250, and 3350" said Rukawa. Annalea's jaws dropped.  
  
"You got so many of them!! How many numbers have you got?"  
  
"Each of them has a number. So, you can count it. Hmm, there are 9, so I got 9 numbers then" said Rukawa. Again, Annalea's jaws dropped. *How rich can someone be?!* thought her.  
  
"Great! Oh, by the way, I've seen many discmans in your room. How many you've got?"  
  
"Too many to count. I've started collecting them since I was 14 years old. Until now, I'm 17. Hmm, I buy discmans usually every month. So, hmm, maybe I have 36 of them. I haven't counted" said Rukawa, and again, Annalea's jaws dropped.  
  
"Is your family a millionaire or something??!"  
  
"You might say so. Once I've asked my father, about, if he died, how many inheritance I'd get, and my sis. He answered that according to the amount of money he had now, and divided by two, hmmm, I think he said it's 650 million poundsterling, for me and her. So, then, my father must've around 1,3 billion pounds then, 'coz it has been divided by two" said Rukawa, and once again, Annalea's jaws dropped.  
  
"No wonder you've got a palace-like house. Do you think it has increased by now?"  
  
"Umm, maybe, because I asked him about that when I was only 10 years old" said Rukawa, and Annalea's jaws dropped again.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Then you might have a billion pounds if your dad's dead by now!!"  
  
"Not sure"  
  
"Well, okay. I'll call my mom now" said her, dialing her mom's cell phone number. Then, her mom picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" said her mum.  
  
"Hello mom! This is me, Anna!"  
  
"Oh Anna! Umm, by the way, whose cell phone are you using?"  
  
"Oh, it's my friend's cell phone. And, by the way, I'd like mom to let me have dinner in my friend's house right here"  
  
"It's okay, I'm going out for food as well, anyway. Give me the address and I'll pick you up there"  
  
"Okay" said her. She then asked Rukawa about the address. She told her mom what Rukawa said, and her mom gasped when she saw the address.  
  
"Are you sure this is the address?!"  
  
"Yeah it is, mom. Why?"  
  
"I mean, only very rich people could afford to buy a house there"  
  
"Well yeah he is"  
  
"HE? You're with a GUY?!"  
  
"Yeah mom but don't worry, he won't do anything bad to me"  
  
"Oh alright, dear. Protect yourself alright? I'll be there at 8 PM, or is that too early?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe 8.30 PM will do"  
  
"Okay. Have a nice dinner then, sweetie!"  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye!" said her mom, and with that, she closed the phone.  
  
"Rukawa-kun! My mom let me. And she'll pick me up here too!"  
  
"At 8.30?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Don't you think it's too short?!"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"I mean, you're going to eat in European style. Which means there will be quite a long wait between appetizers, main courses, and desserts"  
  
"That doesn't matter I suppose"  
  
"But it's 7.35 PM already"  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay to let mom wait for a while.hehehe, I still gave her some mercy to make her come at 8.30. Otherwise she would have to wait longer!!"  
  
"Well, whatever you say."  
  
"Ok! Now let's have the dinner!!" said her. Then, she and Rukawa walked to the dining room. Having quite a chat along the way. When they reached there it's already 7.40 PM. Rukawa's maids quickly gave them the menu. At first Annalea's surprised, never knew that there would be a menu in a dining room of a house, but she didn't care anyway.  
  
"I want some Potato slices served with cheese and an Escargot please, for the appetizer" said her.  
  
"You're welcome young lady" said the maid politely.  
  
"I want a veggie soup for the appetizer" said Rukawa.  
  
"Very well master. Please wait for 15 minutes" said the maid, and she slowly got outside.  
  
"Wow, I hope mom won't have to wait too long" said Annalea. Then, after 15 minutes, the appetizers came. Annalea looked at how big the portions are. Rukawa started eating/drinking his soup, and Annalea began slicing her potato and eat them. They're very very delicious. She really wanted to be like Rukawa, eating delicious things everyday.  
  
Then, after about 15 minutes, they finished their appetizers, and the maids took it away. Then, another maid came in, carrying another menu.  
  
"Now would you please order your main courses" said the maid.  
  
Annalea viewed each page in awe. There are all kinds of food there, mostly Europeans. Then, she finally decided, "Seafood Fettucinne please, and you might add some chickens.  
  
"Okay, miss" said the maid, writing her order.  
  
"I want a carbonara spaghetti, with the parmesan cheese" said Rukawa.  
  
"Alright, master. Please wait. In 30 minutes they'll be ready" said the maid. Then she left the room. Annalea gasped.  
  
"30 minutes?!"  
  
"Yeah. Main courses are harder to cook, and they need some while to stabilize the tastes"  
  
"Oh I see. But that means, when mom came, we haven't even eaten our main courses"  
  
"That's okay. She might could eat with us"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" said her. And then they had a little chat when they suddenly heard someone opening the door. It's Annalea's mom.  
  
"Wow! Gigantic house! Annalea's got such a rich boyfriend huh." said her. Then she asked one of the maids where the dining room is. The maid told her the way then she nodded. On the way there, she had her jaws dropped. Even more when she opened the dining room. Her daughter was there, yeah, sitting across the most handsome man she had ever seen.  
  
"Mom!! Wow, don't think we've finished okay! We haven't even eaten the main courses yet!! Now you can sit next to me" said Annalea. Rukawa noticed that her mother's hair is blonde, not golden like her daughter. And their face don't really look like each other.  
  
"Oh, okay dear" said her, taking a seat next to her daughter. Then she whispered, "Who's that dude over there? Your boyfriend?".  
  
"What? No, mom, he's just my friend" she whispered back.  
  
"You must NOT lose him! As far as I know, he's the most handsome dude I've ever seen!!" whispered her mom.  
  
"Well, I, I don't know" whispered her, blushing.  
  
"Oh my, he's so Goddamn gorgeus! If I were you, I would chase him like crazy!!" whispered her mom.  
  
"I'm not that type of person, mom" whispered her.  
  
"Alright alright" said her mom. And then, the main courses came. Her mom looked at them in awe. They began eating, and then they're offered to order the desserts. After they finished their main courses the desserts came quick. Then, when they finished dinner, they all left the dining room. It was then that Annalea's mom realised how tall Rukawa is.  
  
"Man, not only he is good looking like hell. He's also really tall! You must flirt out with him, Annalea!!" said her mom.  
  
"Geez, you don't know, mom. Every time I walked with him in a corridor, girls would shoot out daggers on me, their eyes saying 'Rukawa's mine'. That made me uncomfortable"  
  
"Haa! So that means you like him don't you?"  
  
"I won't be positive about that just yet, mom"  
  
"Okay! I'll be waiting then when he becomes my son-in-law, dear!!" said her mom. Annalea blushed. Then, at the door leading outside, Rukawa waved them goodbye.  
  
"Bye Anna-san" said Rukawa.  
  
"Bye Rukawa-kun! Thank you!!" said Annalea, then she gave Rukawa a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Rukawa blushed but still waved his hands anyway. Then, Annalea stepped into her mother's car, a BMW. Then, her mom drove back home. Still in front of the door, Rukawa smiled to himself. "She's sweet" he thought. And then he walked back home, straight into his bedroom, and then fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter Three : The Elimination Games

Disclaimers : Slam Dunk is not, was not, and won't be MINE. It's Inoue- sama's creation, which I suppose very good. So don't sue me! I'm not using this story nor characters for commercial uses!!  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed. Anyway, here I'd like to answer u :  
  
Nellie : Yea, Rukawa's rich!! And btw, if he's not rich, he won't have a discman (or DISCMANS), bike, etc. But in here, maybe the Rukawa is a bit TOO RICH? ^^  
  
White-angel : I'm very very sorry! Well, you know, that's the first attempt of mine of putting a story into FF.net, so I dunno it'll turn out like this (in MS Word, I kept a reasonable space between each paragraph!!) n I forgot 2 preview it. I'll replace it with another one, so I'm sorry if ur eyes r hurt!! Gomen nasai!!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE : THE ELIMINATION GAMES  
  
The next day at practice, the games' schedule had been announced. For the first round, Shohoku will have to face Miuradai AGAIN. However, all Kainan, Shoyo, and Ryonan are seeded in their block! They're in group A. If they managed to beat all of them they'll have to face the team that had beaten all teams in group B. Takezano team is seeded in group B. "I'll beat you this time, Oda!" said Sakuragi. "Do'ahou" "Temeeee kitsunneeee!!!" said Sakuragi and they began bickering with each other again. Ayako swatted them both with her paper fan, and then the practice begins. Then after the practice ended, Ayako told everyone that their match with Miuradai will be held next week. Everyone nodded, and walked home. Except Rukawa, who still trained in the gym himself. However, Annalea's watching him. After a pretty long while, Rukawa noticed her, because one of her golden glints got his attention. "How long have you been there?" asked Rukawa. "Since you started your extra practice" "Oh I see. Why?" "I loved to watch someone play basketball. Especially you" Rukawa blushed and said, "Thanks. But why?" "I liked your moves. They're so flawless" "No one had ever said that personally to me" "Really?! At least I'm not one of those so unapproving people. According to me, you ought to go to America! I'm sure you'll be a big star someday! But it only means more trouble for me." "Huh?! Why???" "Because then you'll have more fans. And then if they saw me and you walking together, even without holding hands, the next time I knew I'll be in the emergency unit with bruises everywhere" joked Annalea, even Rukawa laughed. And she continued, "And of course. More trouble getting you. Hehehe!! Just joking! No need to take it seriously" said her. But Rukawa looked like he's thinking about something. Then he finally snapped back to reality. "Would you like to play with me? Next week we'll show our real ability. We'll make it as perfect as possible. Nothing can stop us, right?" "Sure, Rukawa-kun. But I wanted to save my energy for the match. You, who had TOO many sleep, could use the rest of your energy here, so in the match you won't be overpowered" joked her, and Rukawa laughed again. "So, are you going home, or stay here, watching my flawless moves?" joked Rukawa. She laughed. This is the first time Rukawa boasted about himself. And he didn't mind. He is not scared of telling her his secrets. She's a very easy-going person. "Of course I'll stay here my master. But don't try to impress me, because I'm impressed enough already. If you impress me more, the next thing you see will be a fainted Annalea" joked her. Rukawa laughed again. She's really good at joking.  
  
"I'm not your master. And never in my whole life had I ever tried to impress a girl" said Rukawa. "Oh really? Good then, so none will get fainted. But you don't need to impress them. Your skill is impressive itself. If you want to have less fans, make it less impressive." "No way I can do it. You know my goal?" "To be a basketball man and a husband to the one you love" "Heck! I've never dreamed about the latter" "Really? Ohh.poor me, I won't get a chance at all." she pretended to cry. Rukawa thought she was serious (oh, how naïve he is!!), and then she changed it into a grin. "Nyaah!! I was just kidding!! Oh it's so great making fun of you!!" said her, laughing. Rukawa's embarassed, and grinned evilly. "Hah! Never try to make fun of me anymore! Or I'll do something that will make you regret it for the rest of your life!!" said Rukawa, as he chased her around the court. Soon, they're exhausted, panting heavily. "Geez! If only you'd sleep more, you'd probably catch me!! Poor you." "Shut up" "AAAH! Okay, for I afraid Master Foxy would bite me if I don't do what he says." joked her, and Rukawa laughed. "You've joked too much. Now I'll go home" said Rukawa. "Can I go home with you?" "Sure". And with that, Rukawa drove her home. He was greeted warmly by Annalea's mother, who wide-smiled at him. "Ah, if I'm not mistaken your name is Rukawa" said her mom. "Yes, ma'am" "Ah, would you like to have dinner with us here?" asked her mom. "Er, no thanks. My maids would've prepared dinner for me" said Rukawa. "Oh okay. Be careful, then. Bye" said her mom. "Bye Rukawa-kun! Be sure you don't mistake a fox as your friend, or a monkey as Hanamichi!!" joked Annalea. "Hah! I'd better take the latter one. I'd be so goddamn delighted if he becomes a monkey" said Rukawa. Then Annalea laughed. Rukawa couldn't help but laughed too. And then, he started walking home. Annalea and her mom came in the house. "You're so lucky to have met a guy like Rukawa" said her mom. "Why?" "Well, he has, everything a man has to have. Outstandingly good looks, tall, firmly muscled body, virile, gentle, athletic, and he's surely a type of a guy who could protect those he loved with all his love and courage. He's incredible, I must admit" said her mom. "Oh I see. Umm, mom, would you like to see me play basketball?" "Sure darling. When?" "Next week. If you'd like you can come with me there" "Okay" "Thanks" said Annalea, and then they eat dinner. Meanwhile, in the Rukawa residence, the phone is ringing. "Hello" answered Rukawa as toneless as usual. "Hi Kaede! You know what? Mom and dad will come to Japan, next week!!" said a woman in the other end of the line, who seemed to be his mother. "Mommy? Next week?! What a coincidence! I'll have a basketball match next week. Would'ya like to watch?" said Rukawa. "Sure dear!! That'll be great!!" said his mom. "Okay. Are you calling me just to inform me about your plan on returning?" asked Rukawa. "Yeah. We're not the type of person who wanted to surprise their son" teased his mom. "Ah, alright. Bye" said Rukawa. "Bye" said his mom. Then they both closed the phone. Rukawa went to his dining room and ate alone. He felt alone. Yes. Alone. Somehow, he felt alone. Well, he shouldn't have felt that just now. It should've been since the first time his parents left him. "That's strange.could it be because of.Annalea? No, no way." thought Rukawa. Then, he finished his dinner in total silence. After that he went to bed, fast asleep.  
  
NEXT WEEK.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Seemed like forever!!!" said Rukawa, as he greeted his parents at the front door of his house. "Kaede? I thought you've gone there" said his father. "No. The match had been delayed because a certain member of the Miuradai team had some accidents and the other teammates must pay him a visit. The match will be held in the afternoon" said Rukawa, looked at the clock. It's 10 AM in the morning. "Oh okay. And Kaede, what made you want us to watch you? This is not our usual Kaede" said his mom. "Umm, don't you want to watch your son's play?" asked Rukawa. "Ahaha! Okay okay Kaede, don't worry, we'll come!! Okay. You'd better get ready. You may even sleep to save energy" said his dad. "No need to. Their best player had an accident. It'll come out way too easy" said Rukawa. "Up to you Kaede" said his mom. Rukawa then fell asleep on a couch in his living room and woke up at 2 PM. At that very hour, he went to the stadium, with his parents. There, all of his teammates had arrived. "Rukawa! Unusual that you came a bit later than us!" said Miyagi. "I was asleep" said Rukawa. "Hah! Never mind. You'd better start warming up then" said Miyagi. Then Rukawa noticed Annalea's mother. He then glanced at Annalea, who smiled at him. Annalea had her hair turned into light curls. "Hi Mister Foxy! Had a great nap?" asked Annalea in her usual cheerful self. "Sure Miss Blondie. Had a great time in the salon?" joked Rukawa. Everyone (Shohoku team members except Annalea) had their jaws dropped. Never ever did they heard Rukawa joked. And they never even knew he's good at it. Ayako was the first one who snapped into reality and snapped everyone on their butts. "Aih! Aya-chan! That hurts." said Miyagi, then he got another swat from 'his' Aya-chan. "No comments! Now continue the warming ups!!" ordered Ayako. Then, all of them continued warming themselves up. Annalea is wearing a white blouse inside her jersey, which is numbered 9. Rukawa still had his number 11 jersey. Miyagi has number 4, Sakuragi had number 10, and Mitsui wearing jersey number 5. Soon, the Miuradai team members entered the stadium. And they're warming up as well. Soon, the game started. In just 10 minutes, Shohoku had 54 points already, because Murasame was the one who got the accident, and he's surely one of the best players in Miuradai. Miuradai got only 21 points. Rukawa isn't sweating one bit. Miuradai without Murasame is way too easy. The coach is getting very mad. "What did you all do in there? Would you like to be called the 'Murasame- only' team?! You haven't done your best!!!" said him angrily. "We've done our best, sensei. We're very very sorry. Shohoku is just too good for us" said a member of Miuradai team. "Humph! At least now, make the game as close as possible. And if possible, win it!" said the coach. All the members knew it's impossible, but they nodded anyway, not wanting their coach to be mad any longer. Meanwhile at the Shohoku side. "Great everyone!!!" said Yasuda, handing them their towels. "Yeah! You're so cool out there! Keep up the great job!" said Ayako, then Miyagi looked dreamily at her. Rukawa sat on the bench, between Sakuragi and Annalea. He surely didn't want to sit next to the do'aho but he got no choice. Everywhere else were occupied. So now the best thing he can do is stay away from him, keeping him as far as he can from him. But thinking the other way, it'll make him closer to Annalea. This made him blushed very little bit. She played so good in the game, still considering Rukawa as her 'permanent passing partner', except he's being tightly guarded. Well, Anzai- sensei had set up a strategy. If she can't pass to him, she'll have to pass to Hanamichi. If he is being guarded as well, then she'll have to find someone who isn't guarded tight enough. In the first half, she could keep passing to him freely, because even though he's guarded, he can still steal the ball from his opponent. They did a very good job, the best pair-work Rukawa had done before, since he had always played 'selfishly'. Everyone in the stadium watched in impression. How could a girl match so well with Rukawa in a game, while the other male teammates can't?, must've been what they're thinking about. He glanced at Annalea, and at the same time she's glancing at him. They both blushed a little. Then, the referee whistled, signing that the second half will start now. The second half is just as easy as the first one. The players aren't very good, and aren't in a good mood either. Rukawa eluded all of them so easily, and his teamwork with Annalea is still working here. Rukawa wondered why all those Miuradai members don't guard him when Annalea holds the ball, or otherwise? Did they mean to do it, or are to stupid to not notice that we're passing to each other all the time? Pity. They won the game easily, leading more than 30 points. Then, Rukawa's parents walked towards him, greeting him happily. "Kaede! You're so so great!!!" said his mom. "Ah, thanks mom" "Ah! And who's this lady next to you, Kaede? She's really good too! You two made a very fine play!!!" said his mom again. "Eh? Uh, she's Annalea Resmontelle, my friend" said Rukawa. "Good afternoon Mrs. Rukawa. I'm Annalea. Nice to meet you" said Annalea politely. "Nice to meet you too, Anna-kun! Now, would you like to come with us for dinner?" asked his mom. "Er, I've had dinner there once with Rukawa-kun. I don't feel good bothering you too much" answered Annalea politely. "What?! Are you actually trying to say.Kaede invited you to a dinner?!?!?!" asked Rukawa's mom in a super-disbelief look on her face. "Um.yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Annalea still politely. "Oh my God! Am I hearing things correctly?! My son had actually-" said Rukawa's mom, interrupted with a hand closing her mouth, who seemed to belong to Rukawa's dad. "Dear, we won't like to interrupt them will we? Just let them realise their feelings themselves. We won't bother them now, will we?" whispered Rukawa's dad very softly. "Ahh!! Yes dear you sure are clever! Thank God you snapped me out of my unconsciousness!!" said Rukawa's mom cheerfully. Rukawa and Annalea looked at them in confusion, a big question mark above their head. "What are your parents talking about, Rukawa-kun?" asked Annalea. "I don't know. I'm clueless about them sometimes" said Rukawa. "Ah, let's just care less about it alright?" said Annalea, then Rukawa realised his parents winked at him and left. *How strange.* thought Rukawa. "Um, by the way, would you come to dinner this evening? Your mom can join too if she'd like to" said Rukawa. "I'll ask her first" said Annalea then she ran fast towards her mother. From faraway, Rukawa could see Annalea's mom nodded, meant a sign of agreement. "Okay, I guess I'll have to drive you home" said Rukawa, looked at his limousine, and that his parents aren't inside. They're not around as well, so he should be able to drive the car back home then. Annalea and her mother sat on the passanger's seats and talked to each other softly. When they arrived, they're greeted by Rukawa's parents, who unexpectedly popped out of nowhere when Rukawa opened the door to his house. "Hey Kaede!! Welcome!!" said his cheerful mom. "Yeah mom" said Rukawa. "Ah I see. Your girlfriend joined too" blurted his mom. Rukawa blushed, so as Annalea. Annalea's mother looked in confusion. Then Rukawa's mom whispered something to Annalea's mom, and they both nodded, and grinned evilly to their kids. Rukawa and Annalea looked disbelievingly to their parents. Another big question mark popped out. Then they go straight into the dining room and had a pleasant dinner. After that, Annalea and her mom waved goodbye and gave a 'thank you' to them. Just after that, Annalea looked like she'd just remembered something, she ran towards Rukawa and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Rukawa blushed hard at this, and his parents giggled at the view of their son blushing. "Arigatou, Rukawa-kun. See you tomorrow!!" said Annalea, as she rushed to her mother, walking back to her house, which seemed to be not so far from his house. Rukawa's still blushing, and when he finally realised that he's blushing, he mentally kicked himself. "I've promised myself not to fall for a girl.and now here I am, blushing after a little peck from her. JUST a little peck. How crazy could I be? Oh no, this can't be and better not be.love." thought Rukawa. Then he walked back home, straight into his bedroom, and fell asleep very soon.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
"Ohayo, Rukawa-kun!!" greeted Annalea. "Ah, ohayo Anna-san" replied Rukawa. "How was your sleep last night?" "Very well" "Good then" "Umm, why did you, erm, uh, peck me yesterday?" asked Rukawa nervously. There was a long silent pause, and then she smiled. "Ah, that. I was used to live in Britain. A peck before leaving someone shows gratitude and care towards the person, and I guess I'm used to it. But don't think bad of me. You're the first person I've ever given my peck to" said Annalea. *Geez, I didn't realise I pecked him. I felt like my body's moving by itself. Weird.do I have a.feeling.for him?* thought Annalea. She stared at him for a moment and then she blushed unconsciously. Rukawa blushed too. But he threw those feelings away, and slept on his table as usual, while Annalea's still there watching him, and then sighed. *Rukawa Kaede.I think that...I love you.yes..very much.* thought Annalea. And then she buried herself into a pile of books and tried reading it but she can't. Her minds kept on wandering to Rukawa. She shook her head several times and now she seemed to be able to concentrate better. While Rukawa is secretly awake, smiled slightly at what Annalea's doing, even though he doesn't know at all about her feeling towards him.  
  
AFTER THE BASKETBALL PRACTICE.  
  
"Everybody! We'll play against Tsukubu tomorrow! Prepare yourself!!" said Ayako. "Hai!" said everyone. "Good. You may be dismissed." said Miyagi.  
  
THE MATCHES.  
  
Shohoku beats Tsukubu very easily, and next, they're facing Shoyo. Shoyo isn't much of a problem without Fujima and Hanagata, but there's a new freshman who is good enough, but still no match for them. Shoyo lost badly, and next they're facing Ryonan. They still have Sendoh, but not Uozumi. Now Sendoh has got much more burden than before. However, they lost the game, but not letting the lead goes to far. The game ends with the score 97-82 in Shohoku's favor (of course). And then they're going to face up smaller opponents. They've finished them up quickly and very easily. And now they're going to face their opponent since last year. Kainan High.  
  
Author : Hi minna! Finally up with chapter 3!  
  
Chibi-Rukawa : *yawn* had been boring.but thanks for letting me win the games anyway.  
  
Author : Aaah! You are so mean!  
  
Chibi-Anna : Calm down, calm down  
  
Author : *looks like goin 2 explode very soon* if u dun watch ur words, I'm gonna put u out of the story!!  
  
Chibi-Rukawa : ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
  
Author : You better answer. *nudging Rukawa on the head*  
  
Chibi-Anna (looks frightened) : OMG, seems like you're forgetting one thing.  
  
Author : huh?! (then a punch landed on the author's head)  
  
Chibi-Rukawa : I don't care whoever disturbs my sleep  
  
Author : Grrr.it's useless dealing with u. off with u now. Bye!!! 


	4. Chapter Four : A Match With Kainan High

Hi minna! Sorry for taking a VERY long time posting this ^^ anyway here's the 4th chp. Hope u like it ^^  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR : A MATCH WITH KAINAN HIGH  
  
Now they're having a match with Kainan High. Their biggest rival on the court. Maki Shinichi is no longer in the team. Jin Soichiro is now Kainan's captain. Takasago is also out now. Shohoku team members noticed a new freshman, and someone missing. That guy, the monkey guy. Kiyota Nobunaga.  
  
"Hah!! Where's that monkey Kiyota Nobunaga?!" asked Sakuragi in frustration.  
  
"I heard he's suspended from school for a week, and so much unfortunately for him, it's THIS week" said Ayako.  
  
"What?! Cool, we can win the game easily then" said Miyagi.  
  
"But we better watch out for that freshman. He might be good" said Annalea.  
  
"Don't worry Anna-kun. We'll still do our plan, won't we?" said Rukawa.  
  
"Ah, sure, Rukawa-kun!!" said Annalea, giving him a wink. Rukawa winked back and everyone giggled at this, while some of them jaw-dropped.  
  
"Geez! I think they'll become a couple soon" whispered Ayako to everyone.  
  
"Most likely! Rukawa never thinks of anyone except that girl. It's way too obvious" said Miyagi.  
  
"Let's just hope!! Rukawa and Annalea looks soooo cute together you know!!" said a freshman, who is obviously a fan of Rukawa, because of his outstanding basketball ability (not because he(the freshman)'s gay!!).  
  
"Ok. Now, the match begins." said Ayako, as the referee blew the whistle.  
  
Kainan is much easier without their former ace Shinichi Maki, and even without that loud-mouth Kiyota Nobunaga. Only Jin would help. His three pointers did a lot of help though. It's enough to bring the game quite close.  
  
"Jin's good! We must increase our defense near the 3-point line!" said Miyagi.  
  
"Hai!" said everyone. All the people in the stadium had noticed Rukawa and Annalea's excellent pair-work. They even think, just the two of them, could beat up any team no matter how good the team is.  
  
"They're great. And I can't believe Rukawa could make a great company with a girl, and the girl too could make a great company with the so-called icy Rukawa!" said someone behind the Sakuragi guntai.  
  
"Yeah same here. And anyway, that girl is very very lucky to be able to get that close with Rukawa. They look cute together anyway, no matter how I hate to admit that" said another one, who is a girl, and she seemed to be a fan of Rukawa too.  
  
"Yeah but I'll say Rukawa's lucky as well. That girl is damn gorgeus!! See?! She plays basketball, but it doesn't show any muscle! That adds to her feminity. Her skin looks so pale, fair, and smooth! Ahh, and that Rukawa guy could touch her anytime! I'm so jealous!!" said the previous person, who is a guy.  
  
"Haa! Sakuragi and the people behind us are right. Rukawa and Anna-san would be a couple soon!" said Takamiya as he ate his popcorn.  
  
"Yeah!! They sure will!" said Ookusu as he joined Takamiya eating his popcorn. Then they continue watching the game. The score-board reads 51-62 at the end of the first half.  
  
"Gee, Jin's great. Most points were made by him. The new freshman wasn't so bad after all. He's good at passing and dribbling. He'll probably become a good point guard very soon" said Ayako. Everyone nodded. The guy once stole the ball from Miyagi, and once from Sakuragi (well this doesn't sound much of a surprise though.). Rukawa sat on the bench. He's a bit tired, but he had enough stamina to make it 'til the game ends. Suddenly, he felt another peck from Annalea. That's the second one he got. And miraculously, the tiredness he had felt before, left him away in one second. He stared at Annalea. Seems that she got some extraordinary powers.  
  
"Anna-kun, what did you just do to me?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"What? Just a peck. Is that strange?" said Annalea, in a total confused look, without a grin, which means she doesn't know anything about what had just happened to him. He looked confused too.  
  
"Well, you know, all my tiredness were suddenly gone after you pecked me" said Rukawa, as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow! Could you try do that to me too? I'm tired enough!" said Annalea.  
  
"Are you serious?" said Rukawa, and Annalea gave him a nod. Rukawa gave her a slight peck on the cheek. And she LOOKED confused afterwards.  
  
"Rukawa.I felt that too. I'm not tired anymore. Could this be a miracle? Or do we REALLY have special powers?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but better don't tell anybody. We'll take this as a secret in tiredness-healing, okay?"  
  
"Sure Rukawa-kun!!" said Annalea. Then the second half begins.  
  
Jin wasn't as fit as he was in the first half, while everyone looked in shock at Rukawa and Annalea. They're not sweating one bit, and they moved as swiftly as ever. This becomes a threat to the Kainan Team, and Coach Takato is already full of anger now.  
  
The game ends with 102-79 in Shohoku's favor. Jin shook Miyagi's hand, admitting their defeat without pain at all. 'Jin's a nice guy' thought Miyagi. Just after that, everyone changed their clothes in the locker room. Unknown to everybody, Annalea ran towards Rukawa soon after the match ends, and after they've finished changing their clothes.  
  
"Hey! You've promised that we'll go somewhere to celebrate our victory! Let's tell others to join too!!" said Annalea cheerfully.  
  
"Aah, what if we watch a movie then go to my house? I can call home to prepare" said Rukawa.  
  
"Great suggestion!! Hey everybody! Let's celebrate our victory! Rukawa suggested that we go for a movie then celebrate the party in his house! remember my words, 'you'll regret for not coming!'!!!" said Annalea.  
  
"Heh? Not a bad idea after all! I'll go!" said Mitsui happily. However, the main reason is that the girl in front of him will go too, and he can't afford to miss a moment with her.  
  
"Hai! I'll go! I'm totally free today!" said Ayako.  
  
"If Aya-chan's coming, I'll come too! And by the way, I'm free as well" said Miyagi.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi would never miss a celebration party that is specially made for him!!! Nyahahaha!!!" said Sakuragi as everyone sweatdropped. Haruko goes as well. She said she's going to ask Akagi to go to the party, and Kogure as well.  
  
Soon, everyone's on Rukawa's expensive limousine. Mitsui, Ayako, Miyagi, and Sakuragi are in the car/limousine. Rukawa is the one who drives the car, and Annalea sat at the front seat. She's talking with Rukawa cheerfully and everyone on the back talked with each other too. Soon they arrived at the cinema and chose Men in Black 2, to watch. After finished, everyone go to Rukawa's house, by his car as well. Everyone (except Rukawa and Annalea) gasped out loud when they saw Rukawa's house. It's considerably a palace rather than mansion. It's very very humongous. As they entered, they gasped even more. Even more when they saw Rukawa's huge room. Mitsui snapped near the TV and gasped at Rukawa's very complete games collection.  
  
"Hey Rukawa! Can I play these?!" asked Mitsui in puppy-eyes. Rukawa just nodded. "Thanks!!!" said Mitsui, then he began playing. Sakuragi and Miyagi joined them. And then Haruko and Akagi came. Rukawa signalled one of the maids to lead them upstairs. When they arrived, Haruko still had her mouth widely opened because she never knew Rukawa's such a very rich guy. Then Rukawa turned to Annalea and whispered something.  
  
"You know what? In my huge backyard there's actually a small path leading to a slightly smaller house than this, but it's built specially for a couple. Its interiors are about like in here, but in there, it's very beautiful and the air is so romantic there. I was brought there by my mom when I was ten. My mom was the one who designed it and said I can use it with the one I loved" whispered Rukawa at the corner of his room, far from the crowds.  
  
"That's great!!" said her.  
  
"And I'd like to tell you that.I love you Anna-kun" whispered Rukawa.  
  
Hahaha! How will she react? Find out in the next chp!! ^^ 


End file.
